


the word 'love' has become him

by neverlxnd



Series: kpop drabbles [4]
Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Absolutely love this one, Chen - Freeform, Cute, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Jongdae - Freeform, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform, adorable lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd
Summary: with you, soft. without you, hard. with you, confident. without you, quiet.orMinseok comes back from Canada and feels the love from Chen the dinosaur.





	the word 'love' has become him

**Author's Note:**

> since nobody guessed last drabble (chanbaek) the song i used for that mood, it's not gonna be posted here lol  
> anyway excuse the mistakes, i write all of these at the ass crack of dawn and my mind isn't really there.
> 
> title is from a poem written by ji from hellopoetry.com

"You really believe you can fit all of that in your mouth?"

He stared at his friend, watching the train wreck fold out in front of him. Minseok was holding the two hard tacos in both of his hands, doing mouth exercises to stretch his mouth.

"You're such a Debby downer. Have some optimism," he said, continuing his mouth exercises.

"I have optimism where it counts. This," he gestured to his mess of a friend, "however isn't something that requires optimism." He replied in a stern voice, although the smile was evident.

"Why can't you support me like all my other friends," he gestured to the party at the cafe.

Chen and their friends had planned a 'welcome home' party for him after coming back from Canada. It was currently snowing, but nothing like what Minseok had experienced in Canada. He looked around at all their friends, laughing and smiling. They had rented out the small sentimental cafe for the night and everything was making his close friend happy so far.

"Because I'm your special friend, I'm not like them," was all Chen said.

"That you are," Minseok mumbled. "Alright, here I go."

He watched as Minseok stretched his mouth until it resembled the '0' digit. He held back a laugh, for he knew it would make the other laugh and fail his attempt at eating two shell tacos at once. With a loud yell and a powerful surge, he shoved the tacos in his mouth until they were halfway in. He was sure he was actually going to do it when his friend started choking. His heart jumped and he got out of his seat, rushing to his side to pat his back.

"Good good, fine," he said through chokes and burps.

"Obviously not if your eyes are red as skittles," Chen said, worryingly.

"I'm fine," he cleared his throat before bursting out laughing.

He looked at his best friend, laughing until his iris' were out of sight and all he saw was closed lids. He was so in love with his best friend he didn't even try to hide it from himself anymore. He stared down fondly, watching and waiting until Minseok was done his laughing fit.

"You can sit down now, really, I'm fine," he chuckled.

Even though he had heard the words, they weren't registering. He had a smudge of sour cream and crumbs on the side of his mouth. All he was thinking about was leaning down and kissing it off.

"Jongdae? Helloooo?"

"Oh, your, um. You have-" he gestured with his thumb to his mouth.

A look of realization sat on his face and he reached for a napkin. It was when he grabbed Minseok's wrist, stopping him from doing so, that the laughter and conversations seemed to dull away.

"Here," he mumbled.

He leaned down next to him and slowly swiped his thumb across the mess, before turning his hand around and sucking it off. He didn't even like sour cream, but if it was from Minseok, he liked anything. It was just how much he loved him. He loved everything about this moment, and any other moment he's had with him. Minseok stared at him, holding his breath.

"Thanks," he breathed out.

And they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Staring at each other, half fond and half surprise. It's not like they were new to this kind of affection or contact, they always did this. But something about tonight somehow seemed different. And new.

"Hey! What-" Chanyeol's voice cut the ice in an instant, "oh woah. Did I interrupt something? Wait! Did you guys finally kiss? Is this like the aftermath in the dramas?"

It hurt to look away from Minseok's beautiful brown orbs, to glare at Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-"

"Yeah," Minseok's voice interrupted.

Chen turned to him, confused and a little shocked. Minseok threw his arm over Chen's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"That's exactly what happened," he joked, letting out a chuckle.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes with a smile, Chen releasing a forced chuckle. He pretended not to feel his heart ache at the thought of Minseok seeing them only as friends.

"Chanyeol, what's that box set up over there?"

Minseok pointed towards a bulky black stereo-like box, averting the two boy's attention to it. Chanyeol had immediately reacted.

"Oh! That's the karaoke machine. We didn't know if you wanted coffee or karaoke so we just combined both."

Minseok's crescent smile had returned, hitting a soft spot on Chen once again. The older boy stood up, excitedly, pulling Chen along with him. When he got to the box, there was two microphones. Upon searching for a song to sing from the tablet, there hadn't been one single song that was a solo.

"There's nothing but duets," Minseok said, capturing the attention of Baekhyun.

"Ah, that's because we picked the couples edition," he yelled over the music, dancing next to Suho.

Minseok rolled his eyes playfully but smiled nonetheless. He grabbed the second microphone and held it in the air.

"Who shall I sing with?"

The eight boys who were previously dancing and talking had their attention on Minseok, hopping in place.

"Me!"

"Pick me!"

"Chen-sshi!"

Chen snapped his head towards the direction of the voice and, low and behold, it was Sehun. Since the beginning of time, the younger boy teased and schemed their family. He really had no idea why he liked to bother Chen and Minseok more than the others though. Aren't maknae's supposed to be cute and quiet?

Chen sent him a glare before he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked beside to see Minseok's round puppy eyes pulling him. He visibly melted into his touch, embarrassed because he'll probably be getting some kind of teasing later from Sehun about it.

"Come sing with me," he smiled.

Obeying, as usual, he followed Minseok and grabbed the microphone he was handed. The eight boys had quieted down, all of their eyes focused on the duo. Chen didn't know why he was so nervous singing in front of his brothers. He didn't know why he was so nervous singing _with_ Minseok. They sang together all the time on stage, in rehearsal, even when they simply sat together on the couch. So what was so different about this moment?

"We're gonna sing Baekhyun-ah's Dream," Minseok called into the microphone.

The boys all cheered and 'whooped', Suho patting Baekhyun on the back. Chen snuck a glance at Minseok as the sweet guitar and piano melodies began to play from the speakers. The older boy was already staring at Chen, and he looked away as quickly as their eyes met. Throughout singing the song, they shared quick glances and smiles, an occasional Baekhyun yelling something about tone. When they finished the song they handed the microphones to Lay and Do. They returned to their table while the others continued to play with the karaoke machine, hearing Chanyeol or Baekhyun butcher the karaoke songs.

"That was fun," Minseok spoke up, smiling.

Chen smiled back, feeling a little more warm than usual.

"I can't believe you just sang after shoving two tacos in your mouth - well -  _attempting_ to."

Minseok let out a bubbly laugh, pointing a finger at him.

"Hey! It would've went in, I just.."

He struggled to find his next word as Chen stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"You just what? Couldn't do it?" Chen joked.

In return of his remark he got a light smack on his arm. Things quieted down between the two as they watched the rest of their brothers have fun. Chen sometimes wonders what he'd be doing right now if he hadn't debuted with this group. If he hadn't been one of the members to debut. If he hadn't met his brothers and created strong bonds. If he hadn't met Minseok. He comes to the conclusion that if he was doing something other than what he had right now, he's sure he'd be miserable.

Minseok was watching his group of brothers when Chen pulled him up to his feet and dragged him to join the rest of them dancing. Chen didn't know what song was playing, all he knew was the burning sensation he had in his hands from Minseok, and the overwhelming happiness he felt in his chest. Minseok placed his hands on his shoulders, bouncing and jumping to the beat of the song. Chen looked around the room as BAEBAE blared from the speakers of the small cafe. Baekhyun had his arms wrapped around Chanyeol's waist, moving their bodies to the music, while Kai and Sehun's hands were interlocked, dancing goofy. He turned again to see Suho dancing by himself, shamelessly grinding the air. He let out a low chuckle when he saw Lay with a hand on his forehead and Do silently judging him. Nonetheless, they were all having a good time. And he didn't know if the overjoy gave him this urge of confidence, or if he was just distracted by Suho's bad dancing, but he turned back to Minseok with an idea. The shorter one smiled loud, hands still around Chen's shoulders. He grabbed Minseok's hands and removed them from their place and instead, turned around and placed them on his hips. He was sure Minseok's expression was confusion or shock, he couldn't tell for he was too scared to look at his face now. Too late to turn back now, he pressed his back against Minseok's chest and wrapped an his arm around his neck, swaying their bodies together. Since Chen was a little bit taller than him, he had awkwardly bent his knees a bit to make sure his head was resting back on Minseok's shoulder.

_Gunghabi_

He swayed their bodies to left, to the right.

_Uri uri, gunghabi_

Left. Right.

He pushed off of Minseok's back and faced him. He half-expected him to be shocked, eyebrows raised and a little bit of an uneasy expression. But it was quite the opposite. Minseok's one eyebrow was raised, a small but noticeable smirk settled on his face. Chen chewed on his bottom lip, still nervous after his random BigBang dance cover. The song changed and Chen immediately recognized the opening of their song.

"Save that for the bedroom!" Sehun had yelled, snapping him out of his frazzled state.

Chen blinked and suddenly his hands were intertwined with his and they were softly swaying. Despite the upbeat melody of the song they stayed like that. With their hands together and staring into each others eyes.

"We just might," he heard Minseok say.

He felt his cheeks heating up, now feeling the aftermath of his confidence burst. He doesn't regret doing it, not with the way Minseok is holding him, but that doesn't mean he's not embarrassed. He pulled Chen in towards his chest, hugging him closer. As fast as the beat was going, the slower time seemed to move. With the Earth seeming to spin slower, he took notice of the way Minseok's hand was tightened yet soft on his own. He noticed the small breaths against his ear, sending goosebumps through his body.

The rest of the boys continued dancing, belting out notes, not batting an eye to the two lovers. That was just something the members were used to. From the first meeting of Chen and Minseok, everyone knew just how well they'd get along. They were all used to seeing the hard working and assertive Minseok, occasionally being cuddly towards the members, but they were all also used to seeing him soften around Chen. The two best friends have grown accustomed to each other, creating a system everyone knew of.

"I'm so in love with you."

Chen pulled his face away from Minseok's, with a cloudy head space and his heart beating out of his chest. He had a soft small on his lips, his brown eyes had a hint of comfort to them. You'd expect someone to tense up, build up a front, whenever they're told that their best friend loves them, but not Chen. Instead, he relaxed and leaned forward to press their lips together. It was a small kiss, but was as big as the universe can get. Stereo typically, Chen dreamed of this moment, every time he looked at Minseok. He thought it'd be on a special night, one with dinner, wine, stars shining or candles lit. He never thought their first kiss would be in a small cafe, surrounded by their members. It reminded Chen that maybe he didn't need any of that for it to be special, or for it to be on a special night. Because every night with Minseok was special.

"I'm so in love with you," Chen mirrored.

Minseok slotted his head down into Chen's neck, fitting perfectly. Meanwhile his hands snaked around his waist. He's not sure what song was playing anymore, all he could hear was Minseok's breathing and his own heartbeat. Suddenly Chanyeol jumped on top of them, making the two separate. When they regained their balance, both boys were wearing glares directed at the tall boy.

"We just-"

"Listen, I was thinking we could order some Thai food, any suggestions?" Chanyeol interrupted.

When the two didn't say anything and still wore the angry expressions, the taller boy continued.

"Okay," he raised his hands in defense, "doesn't _have_ to be Thai. Chinese? Bacon? Maybe-"

"Chan! You actually did interrupt something this time," Minseok exclaimed.

The boy exchanged glances between the two before realization dawned on him. A big smile spread on his face.

"Really!"

Chen nodded, a small smile creeping on his face.

"Baek!" He called, the smaller boy coming over. "They finally did it! I even interrupted it!"

Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes, "sure they did."

Minseok raised his eyebrows, Chen's expression matching. Was it so hard to believe?

It's not that it's hard to believe, it's just that in the beginning of their friendship all of the members were anticipating it. Expecting it. But when it dragged on, and the jokes became more frequent, they stopped expecting and started to shrug at the idea of them finally getting together. They loved the duo, but were bored with how slow their relationship was moving.

"Seriously, this time it's real," Chanyeol pushed.

Baekhyun just pulled at the taller boy, making him stumble but follow his older lover.

"Yeah, okay, come on green giant."

"Why green?"

They left the two in silence again, that was until Minseok burst out laughing. Chen smiled down at his best friend.

"What?"

"Have we really been hanging them this long that they don't believe we're finally together now?" Minseok said, between laughs.

Chen's heart leaped because he just said 'finally together'. Did it mean they're dating now? Whatever it meant, his body had melted and if it weren't for Minseok holding his hand, he'd float away.

"Finally together?" Chen repeated, his signature kitten smile on the corners of his lips.

Minseok's cheeks turned pink before he hid his face in Chen's neck. It made Chen think about how he doesn't mind that they took this long to come together. The relationship they had built along the way was full of memories and strong bonds. They'd created traditions, new every day things; a system in which only they could work with. He's glad they hadn't said anything up until now, because then they wouldn't have been able to create the special memories as best friends. Now they can continue to them as soul mates.

"You know things aren't going to change right?" Minseok mumbled, "we're going to be the same."

Chen pulled away, looking at Minseok for a detailed explanation.

"Only now," he leaned in towards Chen, "I get to kiss you."

He closed the small distance between them, sending Chen over the moon once again. Their sweet and fond kiss was cut short when they heard a voice.

"See! I told you guys!"

The two boys didn't need to look for confirmation to know it was Chanyeol. They turned to look at him and their members anyway, smiles plastered.

"It's about time," Do mumbled, sipping his coffee.

The cafe lit up with smiles and laughter. Chen threw his arm around Minseok's shoulders, bringing him in close and appreciating every aspect of this moment. All of his best friends were in one place, happiness overflowing, while the love of his life was in his arms. He's not sure what will happen with management and the public because the thought hadn't crossed his mind. The only thing on his mind was how unfair it was for the rest of the world to not have Minseok.

**Author's Note:**

> this song makes me wanna fucking jump around and laugh with friends I don't have


End file.
